


Clarté

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy Scares, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Il a dix-neuf ans et il pourrait être père.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Kendra Mason/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 2





	Clarté

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576904) by Clare DeTamble. 



Cela fait 4 minutes et 56 secondes que Kendra lui a dit, non, lui a crié qu’elle n’a pas ses ragnagnas. Ils s’étaient battus sur quelque chose de complètement stupide (si Derek devait porter sa chemise bleue ou sa chemise brune au mariage du cousin de Kendra), et quand Derek avait soufflé et se tourna pour quitter la salle, Kendra crié à l’arrière de sa tête qu’elle pensait qu’elle pourrait être enceinte.

Il s’était retourné lentement.

« Quoi? »

"C’est... Je, » Kendra ha bégayé, les larmes inévitables commençant. « Je ne voulais pas te dire comme ça. »

Il n’avait pas su quoi dire, alors il avait cligné des yeux et l’avait regardée de façon vide. Ou, plus précisément, il avait regardé le mur de sarcelle derrière elle.

Il ne pouvait pas tout à fait gérer les larmes dans les yeux de Kendra ni l’expression sur son visage qui signifiait clairement qu’elle espérait qu’il avait toutes les réponses et pourrait faire tout mieux pour elle.

 _Bon sang_ , il avait pensé. _C’est exactement comme ça qu’un bébé me regarderait_.

La pensée troublante a immédiatement causé son estomac à chuter, puis barattage. Il avait jeté vers le haut (deux fois) et s’est précipité de nouveau dans la chambre de Kendra sans même prendre la peine de se rincer la bouche.

« Test ! », avait-il raché, le visage pâteux et recouvert d’une fine couche de sueur. « As-tu passé un test ? »

Elle avait secoué la tête, étouffant un sanglot, et il avait saisi à la hâte les clés hors de sa commode et se dirigea vers la voiture.

Maintenant, il est assis dans le siège du conducteur, essayant d’obtenir assez calme pour sortir de cet endroit sans endommager sa précieuse voiture. Il a couru ses mains à travers ses cheveux tant de fois qu’ils sont gras et glisser hors de la roue quand il essaie de le saisir.

Il a dix-neuf ans et il pourrait être père.

Il ne peut certainement pas s’en emparer.

* * *

Ça fait 12 minutes et 13 secondes que Derek est arrivé à la pharmacie. Il avait pris d’assaut l’allée avec les tests de grossesse quatre fois avant qu’un employé âgé l’ait dirigé au bon endroit. Elle lui avait donné un regard condescendant et désapprobation, et il a failli grogner sur elle.

Réalisant rapidement qu’il ne savait rien sur l’achat de tests de grossesse, il avait rapidement rassemblé cinq des boîtes dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la ligne de caisse.

À l’avant de la ligne était une femme qui se disputait avec le greffier de savoir si oui ou non les fleurs flétries qu’elle avait acheté deux semaines avant pourrait être échangé contre de nouveaux.

Derek hase demandait vaguement pourquoi quelqu’un achèterait même des fleurs d’une pharmacie, mais son train de pensée a été interrompu par un cri fort et aigu de la blonde derrière la Femme des Fleurs.

Il a été en mesure d’enregistrer les mots « Zac Efron » et « magnifique » avant son estomac déjà malade baratté à nouveau et il sentit un léger battement commencer à l’arrière de sa tête.

Le battement faible avait seulement dégénéré quand l’enfant aux cheveux bouclés en face de lui a commencé à jeter une crise complète, avec des larmes, un ventre, et des poings battants, sur la gencive, il n’était apparemment pas autorisé à mâcher.

« Je veux MON GOMME! »

Derek avait serré les bras, écrasant les boîtes qu’il tenait.

« GOMME! GOMME MAINTENANT! »

Derek avait serré les dents ensemble si fort qu’ils ont fait mal.

« PAPA! GOMME! JE. VEUX. MA. GOMME ! »

Il est enfin arrivé au front de la ligne maintenant. La putain d’homme devant lui n’a toujours pas donné la gomme à son fils, et il peut entendre l’enfant continuer dans le parking.

La caissière, un adolescent court, arrogant prospectifs, sujette à l’acné portant trop de l’eau de Cologne Axe sourit à lui quand il voit les boîtes Derek renversé sur le comptoir.

« Engrossait quelqu’un, eh ? » Il sourit, grincheux « Soit c’est une salope, soit tu es un fifils à ta maman, parce que tu as l’air effrayé comme de la merde. »

Derek éblouit.

« Oui. » Hoche-t-il lapide. « Elle doit une salope. Une salope laide. »

« Appelle mes putains de trucs. »

« Tu as souhaité que tu aies porté un préservatif quand tu auras ton enfant qui crie comme ça, » Hoche la tête vers le stationnement. « Et cette pute dépense tout ton argent. »

« Ferme-toi et dis-moi combien je te dois. »

Le greffier lui donne un coup d’oeil et demande avec suffisance comment il pourrait faire les deux en même temps.

Derek grince des dents et se penche sur le comptoir, s’en regardant à l’adolescence.

« Ecoute-moi, putain de branle-off. Je pourrais te botter le cul d’ici au Mexique et je ne me sentirais pas le moindre peu mal à ce sujet. Donc, je te suggère d’arrêter d’essayer d’être un cul intelligent et faire ta putain de travail avant que je te tue putain. »

Le gamin lui donne un sourire étrangement familier prospectifs en retour, et la pensée immédiate de Derek est qu’il ne laissera jamais son enfant agir comme ce greffier.

_Agir comme Derek lui-même._

Il s’étouffe et se prépare contre le choc qui saisit son corps et se concentre plutôt sur se dire qu’il n’est pas avoir un enfant. Pas maintenant, pas avec Kendra, non.

Non.

* * *

Cela fait 7 minutes et 32 secondes que Kendra a fini de descendre des verres d’eau et a commencé à faire pipi dans des tasses et sur des bâtons. Elle avait essayé d’amener Derek à lui tenir la main et à la suivre dans la salle de bain, mais il lui avait donné une ligne de merde sur l’espace limité et l’urine renversée, et elle avait roulé ses yeux et claqué la porte en retour.

Il avait essayé d’écrémer la question de People Kendra avait couché sur sa table de chevet, mais les photos de tous les enfants célébrités ( _Dieu, était chaque personne célèbre dans le monde actuellement assommé où allaité ?_ ) l’a rendu malade et il avait jeté le magazine contre le placard dans la frustration.

Le placard avait légèrement rebondi et Derek s’était retrouvé à inspecter l’encombrement couvrant chaque centimètre de son espace.

Merde, il avait pensé. Je suis un gâchis et Kendra en est un aussi. Qui va empêcher notre enfant de devenir Cracra ?

Puis son esprit avait commencé à voyager.

Kendra m’a fait dépenser 300 dollars quand son neveu est resté avec elle un week-end. Je ne peux pas dire non à Marti, jamais. Si ce test est positif, on va avoir une putain de gamin gâté.

Il avait pris une respiration et regarda le tapis avant que son esprit l’interrompe à nouveau.

Putain. On peut à peine cuisiner non plus. Et je ne sais rien de la varicelle, des pansements et des conneries comme ça.

Putain. On est tellement foutus.

Maintenant, il fait face à la porte et écoute les minuteries de téléphone portable de Kendra s’en aller, une par une.

Quatre sont déjà partis et il sait que le cinquième est sur le point de sonner ou de jouer Britney Spears ou quoi que ce soit la baise son téléphone fait.

Il ne pense pas qu’il n’ait jamais eu plus peur qu’en ce moment, attendant que la porte s’ouvre, en espérant que cette question va être fermée.

* * *

Cela fait 2 semaines, 3 jours, et environ de 5 heures depuis Derek a rompu avec Kendra. Not qu’elle compte.

Elle sortait de la salle de bain et se déplaçait immédiatement pour s’appuyer contre lui et pleurer des larmes de soulagement dans son épaule tremblante. Elle l’avait imaginé expirer, la presser vers lui, lui embrasser la tête et chuchoter à propos de rester avec elle de toute façon et d’être plus prudent à l’avenir.

Mais elle avait à peine obtenu les mots « pas enceinte » avant Derek mélangé vers l’arrière et se détourna d’elle.

Il avait soupiré, mais ce n’était pas le soupir soulagé qu’elle avait attendu, c’était un soupir fatigué. Il avait brièvement frotté son visage avec ses mains avant de tourner la tête et de regarder dans ses yeux.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Kendra. » Dit-il, la voix basse. « Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. Ce n’est pas juste. Pas avec toi. »

Elle avait senti sa poitrine serrer insupportablement et il lui avait embrassé la main en excuses avant de se lever et de fermer doucement la porte.

Elle avait passé les 2 semaines suivantes (3 jours, et 5 heures) à attendre que Derek revienne. Elle avait pensé que, comme tout autre adolescent, il avait été effrayé par la réalité soudaine de l’engagement. Elle s’était convaincue que, d’un jour à l’autre, elle le trouverait à sa porte, la regardant à travers ses longs cils, avec des fleurs derrière le dos et des promesses d’amour et de responsabilité sur ses lèvres.

Maintenant, au milieu du centre commercial bondé, elle aussi, est secouée par la réalité soudaine. Elle peut voir Derek d’où elle se trouve dans l’aire de restauration, au-dessus de la tête du barista et en face de la boutique de vêtements à la mode.

D’une part, il tient les sacs à provisions de Casey. Et dans l’autre, il serre les doigts.

Les mots « pas avec toi » course à travers sa tête et elle course hors du centre commercial, oubliant son frappuccino et ses espoirs dans le processus.

* * *

Cela fait 1 an, 3 mois et 14 jours depuis cette nuit-là, elle avait trouvé Derek à sa porte, trempé d’eau de pluie et tremblant de rythme avec le tonnerre.

Elle le laissait entrer sans un mot, sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme elle s’inquiétait de la nouvelle d’un décès qu’elle était sûr qu’il était sur le point de partager.

« Kendra ! » il s’était étouffé, et elle avait remarqué qu’il coulait sur son tapis, ce qui rend les roses saignent dans un rouge foncé. « Elle- elle pensait qu’elle était enceinte. »

Casey a ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais Derek a continué.

« Elle vient de faire un test et elle m’a dit qu’elle ne l’était pas. Mais, mais tout le temps que je pensais qu’elle était ... » A-t-il pris une respiration. « Mon Dieu, Case, j’avais tellement peur. »

Casey avait hoché la tête, appelé son visage le plus compréhensif et espérait que ses yeux avaient l’air chaud.

« Non, tu ne comprennes pas. » Avait-il dit. « Je n’étais pas... Je n’avais pas peur que l’école ou mon père me tue, ni de l’argent ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n’avais même pas si peur d’un enfant. »

Elle avait sillonné ses sourcils, ne sachant pas où il allait.

« C’est... Putain, c’est stupide ! » S’était-il moqué de lui-même. « J’avais peur que... qu’il n’y aurait personne pour regarder par-dessus les devoirs de l’enfant vingt fois par nuit, ou lui faire des crêpes aux pépites de chocolat, ou lui crier dessus quand il laisse ses chaussures sales sur le sol de la cuisine.

« J’avais peur qu’il n’y ait personne pour lui apprendre à danser, ou lui montrer comment lui croiser les jambes, ou lui faire la différence entre des gars comme moi et des gars qui lui traiteraient le droit. J’avais peur parce que je ne pouvais pas m’imaginer avec Kendra pour le reste de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas... »

Il avait pris un autre souffle, regardant dans les yeux de Casey, et elle avait été choquée par la vulnérabilité et l’honnêteté qu’elle avait vue enroulé autour des iris bruns profonds en face d’elle.

« Je ne pouvais pas voir mon avenir sans toi. Et, ce bébé, ce bébé avec Kendra... cela aurait signifié perdre cette chance pour de bon. »

Elle avait eu l’impression que tout l’air s’était soudainement précipité hors de ses poumons, et elle avait donc fait la seule chose qu’elle avait pensé logique : elle s’était accrochée sur les lèvres de Derek et espérait qu’il partagerait le sien.

Maintenant, comme elle regarde l’homme agenouillé devant elle, tenant une bague modeste dans ses mains tremblantes, elle sait qu’elle est prête à partager, aussi. Elle est prête à partager son amitié, ses secrets, sa vie et son âme avec ce farceur paresseux et reclus dont elle est tombée amoureuse.


End file.
